


Not So Lonely

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: Avocato struggles to keep himself and his unborn baby alive when everything seems against him.
Relationships: Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Quinn Airgone/Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Quinn Airgone/Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Ups and Downs

The Ventrexian mumbles softly as he opened his eyes, groaning to himself as his muscles screamed at him. He ever so slowly sits himself up, rubbing his face with his paws. Last thing he remembered last night was going hard at it with his fellow Ventrexian partner in that very same bed. He enjoyed it, but he forgot about how sore he could get after hard sex like that... and especially with how long they were going at it.

He looked at the other side of the bed, but his partner wasn’t there. He sighs and stands up, making his way to the kitchen. He needed coffee badly and he figured his partner did too, he and Garth needed their strong coffee every morning before they could get anything done.

The drowsy Ventrexian stumbles into the kitchen, yawning as he immediately went for the coffee pot. He prepared his mug and looked to the other side where the lounge area was. “Garth...? Baby...??” Avocato called for his partner- or were they mates now? After all, they did have hard sexual intercourse late into the night...

There didn’t seem to be any sign of his mate. He knew that he would be able to hear him easily anywhere in the hotel room... and he couldn’t have gone anywhere... right..?

...right...?

—————

It had been a month since Garth had disappeared...

Avocato had been living all alone in his apartment room since then. Part of him wanted to keep believing that any moment that handsome Ventrexian was going to come right through that door and he wouldn’t be alone again...

...but then Avocato would be hit with the crushing thought that, Garth wasn’t coming back... and he was left all alone once again...

—————

The Ventrexian mumbles as he stirs awake. Something woke him up and he hated it... He has such a hard time sleeping with all his emotions of being straight up abandoned by someone he thought loved him once again... He didn’t even know what had woken him up, just... something did...

It’s then his stomach growls sickly.

Avocato launches himself off the bed and sprints into the bathroom, not even able to close the door before kneeling over the toilet and vomiting into it violently.

Avocato heaves heavily repeatedly as he completely empties his stomach of that night’s dinner, trembling and sweating as he expelled everything out of him. ‘What the hell... I felt fine earlier...’ he thinks to himself as he wipes excess vomit off his lips.

He rests his head on his arms as he tries to think... A virus? No, there’s nothing going around. Food poisoning? Doubtful... but possibly...

...he went cold as another possibility crossed his mind.

“...no... there’s no way... There’s no fucking way...” Avocato tells himself to try and change his mind of the possibility, while simultaneously looking for a tester in the cabinet. He finds it and proceeds to test himself...

He knows if it weren’t for all the fur, he’s certain that he would be pale white right now.

...he’s pregnant.

—————

Avocato’s has a real rough time going through his everyday life all alone, well... not completely alone.

The nausea and tiredness has been hard enough as it is, but the fact he has to go through it all alone...

...and then he heard a knock at the door.

Avocato’s heart skipped a beat, thinking it could actually be him. He goes and answers the door. It’s not Garth... but his landlord.  
“Your out Ventrexian.”

“Wh-what?! What the hell do you mean ‘I’m out’?!” Avocato asked in shock. “I mean. You can’t live here anymore. Do I have to spell it out for ya?! Get the fuck off my property, now!” Avocato’s still in shock. “I’m not going anywhere until you give me a damn good reason as to why your kicking me out!”

“Ever since that boyfriend of yours ditched you, you haven’t been paying your rent. Now I think that’s a damn good reason alright!” Avocato scoffs, “Well- Garth was the only one with a job! I don’t have a job so I can’t pay you the money!” Avocato honestly didn’t know why this hadn’t crossed his mind until now...

“Well... can’t have some unemployed dumbass living in my property for free now... can we?” He says as he pushes the Ventrexian into the room. “Pack your bags pal. Your outta here.” Avocato growls “Hey! Don’t fucking push me! I’m pregnant!”

The alien scoffs before laughing, “Damn. No wonder he ditched you. Disgusting bastard. Now PACK YOUR BAGS VENTREXIAN!!!” He shouted before slamming the door in Avocato’s face. The Ventrexian growls softly before his face fell, and he dropped to his knees and sobbed.

—————

Avocato figures that the world must hate him.

It’d been a week since he’d been kicked out of his humble little home, and he’s been living on the streets with no money unless he got lucky and found a dollar or two flying in the wind. Which meant very little food, or warmth, or dry from the rain that’s been going on for the past two days.

The Ventrexian had been mostly staying under a bridge whenever he wasn’t looking for stray money or food. It wasn’t much, but it was somewhat dry.

Avocato’s stomach growls painfully in hunger, being empty for two days. He groans softly at the achy pain, wishing it would just end...

The Ventrexian’s ear pricks up hearing footsteps approaching from the muddy hill beside his shelter. He backs up into the dark, hoping that whatever or whoever it was wouldn’t notice him.

He could see it was a human, their blonde hair soaked from the downpour of rain, as well as heir jeans and jacket. The human sighs, trying to catch his breath as he takes cover under the bridge. Avocato felt his heart racing, fearing what this human would do if he noticed him there.

“Oh my crap Gary... what the hell were you thinking...?” He heard the human mutter to himself. Avocato didn’t take his eyes off the human for a second, being extremely on edge. He could not let this guy see him...

...then his stomach growled.

The blonde jumps and pulls out his pocket knife, glancing around under the dark bridge. “Wh-who’s there?!” Avocato tensed up, curling himself up into a ball. ‘Good fucking job stomach...’

He started to panic when he heard the muddy footsteps coming closer. His breathing picked up as he grew more and more terrified of what was about to become of him... And his unborn child...

The footsteps stop. Avocato opened an eye, wondering what became of the human. He took his chances and looked up-

“-oh my crap it is a guy..!”

Avocato yowls in fear as the human speaks up, making the other back up a bit. “Hey, hey..! It’s okay..! I’m not gonna hurt you man..!” They spoke in a calmer tone. Avocato growls in fear, glaring at the man. “Hey, come on..! I didn’t mean to scare you. I just needed somewhere to wait out the heavy rain. I imagine that’s what your doing here to.” Avocato continues glaring at the guy, unsure if they were being truthful or not. He couldn’t take the chances, not if his life and his child’s were on the line...

The human didn’t move away any more, simply standing there with his hands up submissively. Avocato growls, eyeing his hand which still wielded the pocket knife. The blonde noticed this and sighs, before dropping the blade onto the ground and kicking it away. “There. It’s gone. Not that I was gonna use it on you anyway. I never really do use it though, I just try to scare people off... heh...” they chuckle softly to themselves. Avocato couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the human’s excuse, if you could call it that.

...though he had to admit he felt a little safer.

The Ventrexian slowly rose from his hiding spot, still on edge in case this guy was still playing him. But, the human just gives him a warm smile. Maybe he really meant it...

Avocato’s flinches as his stomach growls again. The human’s smile disappeared hearing this. “Oh, wait. That was your stomach?? Geez. You must be really hungry for it to drain out the rain.” Avocato glares at the human in annoyance, even if they were right.

“Uh... wait..! Hold on one sec!” He says before turning and reaching into his backpack. Avocato eyes the human’s every movement, making sure he wasn’t about to pull a gun on him or something. Surprisingly, he saw them pull out a brown paper bag. “It’s not much, but these are my leftovers from lunch. You can have em if you want.” He says as he reached his hand out with the sack.

Avocato reluctantly approached, not even caring for the possibility of the food was poisoned or not, he was just so hungry...

He snatched it out of his hand and backed away, clutching his ‘prize’ close to his chest. He stares at the human, who just smiles warmly at him again. He hums before digging into the bag and eating it’s contents ravenously.

The human’s smile fades again, seeing how badly the Ventrexian was starved. “...your not just waiting the rain out under here, are you..?” Avocato looks up as he’s eating, frowning as he reluctantly shakes his head.

“Well... when this rain calms down in a minute, why don’t you come to my place? It’s warmer and a hell’ova lot dryer. Plus, I can get you some more to eat. How about it?” Avocato blinks, ‘Why is he helping me..?’ Part of him didn’t want to risk going with this guy, still worried about the risk of he and his unborn child’s life. But the other part of him knew that he couldn’t make it out here much longer... and if he were to keep going like this, he wasn’t sure how much longer the baby would stay alive...

He nods.

—————

“Okay, hurry in here man.”

Avocato obeyed the human and entered the cabin. ‘He’s right... it’s a lot warmer and dryer in here...’ he thinks to himself as the warmth of the cozy little house hit him.

“Okay, well. Just make yourself comfortable, okay? Mikasa is su casa!” The human says with a smile. Avocato just hums in response, still taking in the sight and feel of the home.

“Gary, your home. Quinn and I made macaroni just how you like-“ another voice said before stopping abruptly. Avocato saw the owner was a small droid. “Gary? Who is this?”

“Oh HUE! This is- uh... Sorry, what’s your name man?” The blonde asked the Ventrexian. Avocato stares at the two silently, reluctant to give them his name.

“...Avocato...” he finally said in a raspy tone, his throat sore from the cold weather. “Gary? Where did you find this Ventrexian?” The bot asked the blonde, who’s name seemed to be Gary. “I uh... I was hiding under the bridge waiting for the rain to ease up and this guy happened to be hiding under there too.”

“Hue? Was that Gar-“ another, female voice said as another human entered the room. “Quinn. This is Avocato.” The small bot said. The female looked the Ventrexian over,, noting how filthy he was. “-okay, Quinn, hear me out. Please?”

“Gary, relax. I get it, you just want to help him. I can tell he needs it.” She said trying to calm the other human. Avocato flattens his ears awkwardly, feeling very out of place with these three. But... where else could he go..?

“Look. Avocato is it? You just get yourself comfortable, and I’ll bring you a bowl of macaroni okay?” She says as she turned into the kitchen again. Gary comes over to the Ventrexian slowly, being cautious since he was still on edge.

“Come on, you can rest in my bed. It’s really comfy. Promise! Oh, and you can wear some of my clothes. I think they’ll fit you.” Harry said with a smile. Avocato reluctantly nods, letting the human guide him down the hallway.

—————

Avocato steps out of the bathroom in his new, dry clothes. Meeting Gary who was waiting outside in the hallway. “So... do they fit good? If not I could find something else for you.”

“...n-no. It fits fine... thank you...” he said still raspy. Gary smiles, and leads the Ventrexian into his bedroom. “I know it’s not the biggest room or anything, but it’s better than a bridge right? Heh...” the blonde chuckles awkwardly. Avocato took a seat on the bed, instantly relaxing at how comfortable out was. It was so much better than even his old bed...

“Knock knock.” The familiar female’s voice came from the door before it opens completely. “We getting all comfortable in here??” She says with a smile. Avocato nods slowly, with Gary nodding much quicker. “Good. Here’s your food Avocato. This should warm you right up.” She says setting the bowl in his lap.

Avocato couldn’t help but drool a little at the delicious smell, before he started to eat his food. It didn’t take very long for him to finish, since he was so starved.

“You feel better now?” Quinn asked him. The Ventrexian nods, he really did feel better now that he finally had a full tummy.

“Good. How about you get some rest now? I’m sure your exhausted.” She suggested to him. Gary nods at the idea, looking at Avocato. “Yeah, you can sleep here man. I don’t mind riding the couch.”

Avocato looks at them questioningly. “...why the hell are you all helping me...?” The two humans look at each other, before Quinn gently puts her hand on Avocato’s. “...don’t be ridiculous. You clearly need help. We’re all glad Gary ran into you...” she said calmly with a smile.

Avocato finally smiles for the first time in a month. He gets himself more comfortable in the soft bed. Quinn gently draped a blanket over the tired Ventrexian, tucking him in gently. “Goodnight Avocato.” She said softly as she and the other human left the room, dimming the lights and closing the door.

Avocato sighs softly, nestling his face into the soft pillow. “....I think we got lucky kitto....” he whispers as he rubs his stomach, quickly falling into a deep and restful sleep.


	2. Growing Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avocato’s learning to trust his new friends more and more.

Quinn slowly opened the door into Gary’s bedroom, her eyes instantly locking onto the Ventrexian in the bed. She chuckles softly and carefully comes to the bedside. The Ventrexian opened his eyes and looked up at her. “Oh- I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” She apologized. Avocato shakes his head slowly. “...did you sleep well?” She asks the still half asleep Ventrexian, who nods.

Both of them are startled when his stomach growls sickly. Avocato winces, ‘No. Not now. Please not now.’

“...you feeling okay? That didn’t sound too good.”Quinn asked in worry. Avocato looks away, “...I’m fine...re-“ he stops mid sentence feeling his stomach flip. Quinn saw what was coming and quickly snatched the trash bin from the corner and handed it to the Ventrexian, who took it and immediately vomits into it. Quinn grimaces at the sight, but gently rubs his back as he empties his stomach.

Avocato sighs and moans as he finishes, resting his head on his arms. “...you poor thing.” Quinn coos as she continued to rub his back. He mumbles and rubs the bridge of his nose. “...your killing me...”

“What..?”

Avocato froze. ‘Shit! What the fuck is wrong with you?! You just blew it!!’

“...Avocato..? What’d you mean by that..?” Quinn asked him softly, continuing to rub his back. Avocato pins his ears nervously, his breathing shaken from the tears forming in his eyes. She shushes him and moves her hand from his back to his head, gently rubbing around his ears.

“....you’re gonna kick me out...”

Quinn was taken aback by the response. “No we won’t. I promise. Just, please tell me what’s wrong...?” Avocato sniffs again, still hesitant about telling her... but... she’s done nothing but help him so far... they all have...

“....I’m... I’m pregnant....”

Quinn’s eyes widened at this. Avocato’s ears flatten sadly as he looks away, letting more tears fall down his face. “...well now I’m even more glad that Gary ran into you.”

The Ventrexian was surprised by her reply. He looks back at her, seeing that same warm, loving smile on her face. ‘...she must know Ventrexian anatomy if she’s not freaking out about it...’ he thinks to himself, finally calming down a little bit.

“I-I’m sorry, I just... my mate just ditched me after we- you know... and I haven’t seen him since... and then my landlord kicks me out and... well... you know the rest...” he explains to her with his raspy shaken voice. She nods and rubs his ears gently. “Well... just know that we won’t do anything like that to you Avocato... you or your little one...” she says softly to him. Avocato sighs before a tiny little smile forms on his face. “...you don’t know how much that means to me...” Quinn smiles.

“You should just stay in bed and rest, okay? I can’t imagine you being up and at it with morning sickness.” Quinn says, making the Ventrexian chuckle slightly. The human giggles and gently pets over his whole head, continuing to do so until he fell back asleep.

—————

“He’s WHAT?!?”

“Gary, shhh!! Don’t wake him up!!” Quinn shushes the other human. “Gary. I have explained Ventrexian anatomy and reproduction to you before...” Hue says to the blonde. “I know Hue I just- he’s freakin pregnant??!” Quinn shushes him again and nods. “Yes Gary, he’s pregnant. And I’ll have you know that he was really scared about us finding out because his mate just ditched him after they- you know.”

“Hey! I’m sorry! Okay? It just surprised me..!” Gary retaliated, “...so... he’s sticking around? I mean, I wanted him to before honestly. But now it’s pretty much official?” Quinn looks down at Hue, “Yes Gary. We are keeping him and taking care of him since no one else will.”

—————

Avocato slowly grew more and more comfortable with his new acquaintances.  
At first he was very cautious about any physical contact with them. But slowly over the course of a few weeks, he trusted them more and more. Eventually, without even realizing it, he had rested his head on Gary’s lap. He remembers the smile on Gary’s face before he started rubbing his head, and quickly after that Avocato had fallen asleep.

Since that day Avocato’s been more social and close to them, finally seeing them as friends. Not threats.

—————

“Kitten... Kitten... wake up...” Avocato flicks his ear hearing Quinn’s soft voice. He opened his eyes and looked up at her half asleep. “...hey sleepyhead. It’s late, time to get up.” She says as she rubs his head. Avocato yawns and stretches a little, trying not to make his shirt move at all. Quinn noticed of course. “Are these clothes getting too snug?” She asked, gently rubbing his belly.

Avocato sighs in annoyance. His clothes that Gary had been lending to him were perfectly fine the past few months. But then his stomach had started to poke out as the baby was growing... and now they were getting a bit tight.

“...kit’s getting too big for these...” he groans as he feels over his stomach. Quinn couldn’t help but giggle softly. “Well don’t worry about it. We’ll get you some bigger clothes. Meanwhile, if you want you can take the shirt off..? But only if your comfortable with it.” Avocato thought about it. It would feel a hellova lot better...

He nods and proceeded to remove his shirt. Quinn helped him out and takes the piece of clothing after it was off of him. Avocato sighs in relief, after moving his shorts down a little and taking off that shirt, he felt a lot better...

Avocato rubs his baby belly gently, feeling how much he had grown since the day he found out he was pregnant. Quinn smiles and gently puts her hand on his tummy.

They both jumped when they felt something push against them.

The two look at each other in shock, “...did... did they...?” Avocato nods in response, “... I-I think so...!” They both go back to rubbing his stomach, “...come on kitto... do it again for us...” Avocato coaxed his baby to try and kick again.

*kick*

The two gasp and smile at the tiny little feeling. Quinn continues to feel his tummy, thinking that the baby must like it. Avocato smiles and purrs softly at the feeling, also from instinct. It was normal for pregnant Ventrexians to purr in attempt to soothe their unborn kittens.

“Well... are you two hungry? I can get Hue to make you both something nice.” Avocato smiles and nods. Quinn chuckles and gets up before turning and leaving.

—————

“The stew is almost ready, Quinn.” Hue announced to the human, who nods.

“So their kicking now...??” Gary asked curiously as he was sitting beside the other. Quinn chuckles and nods. “It’s the sweetest little thing... you just barely feel a little push under your hand. It’s precious...” Gary smiles wide, squealing in excitement.

“Okay Quinn. I found that this is excellent for pregnant Ventrexians to eat. Careful, it’s hot.” Hue says as he hands her the bowl of stew. “Thank you Hue. I’ll go and give this to them.” She slowly stands up and heads for the bedroom.

“Knock knock.” Quinn announced her arrival as she slowly opened the door. Avocato looks up at her with a smile. “Here you go. Hue made this especially for you two. It’s supposed to be very good for you and the baby.” She gently placed the bowl in his lap. Avocato smiles and licks his lips. “Thanks Quinn... from both of us...” she smiles, “Your welcome you two. Now, eat up before it gets cold.” He nods and does as he’s told.

Avocato lays back as he finishes off every last drop of his stew, his belly full. Quinn rubs his head gently. “Seems like you both liked it. You full?” Avocato smiles and nods, continuing to rub his belly.

Quinn slowly lays him down, “You two should rest now.” She says softly as the Ventrexian gets himself comfortable. “...that’s it... you just relax Avocato... I’ll rub your tummy for you and you just go back to sleep...” she says softly as she does as promised.

Avocato purrs softly as he closes his eyes and drifts back off into a deep sleep.

—————

Late that night, the door into the bedroom opened. Gary sneaks himself inside and towards the sleeping Ventrexian. He ever so carefully presses his hand onto the Ventrexian’s stomach, feeling around hoping for-

*kick*

Gary gasps and smiles adorably at the tiny feeling. He rubs his Ventrexian friend’s stomach for a good while, before falling asleep with his head resting on the bedside.


	3. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many questions arise, followed by answers.

It was a nice sunny morning, the sun’s rays peeking through the windows of the cabin, showing the dust flying around. Everything was still inside... until a Ventrexian stumbles into the living room. Avocato yawns and rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he makes his way to the kitchen.

“Morning Kitten.” Avocato’s ears perk up hearing Quinn’s voice. “...morning Quinn...” he mumbles still half asleep. “...God I need coffee...” he mutters and comes over to the counter. “Remember Kitten, only a twelve ounce cup a day.”

Avocato groans, “Yeah yeah... I know... god I miss my black coffee....” Quinn chuckles and rubs his shoulders. “I know Kitten... but you can have it again after your little one’s born... okay?” He sips his fresh cup of warm coffee. “I know...” She smiles and kisses his cheek. “...let’s go sit down.” Avocato nods and they both head to the couch.

Avocato sighs as he relaxes in the sun beaming through the window. He flinched as the kitten kicks in his belly. “Heh... you like the sunshine too kitto...?” He chuckles as he rubs their form, Quinn doing the same.

It would be easy for anyone to see that he was pregnant now, since he was nearing the end of his second trimester. It had been slightly over five and a half months since he conceived, and he didn’t have too much longer until they would be ready...

“So... Hue says he’s willing to try and find out whether their a boy or girl again today..!” Quinn says as she continues feeling the kitten. Avocato smiles, “Hopefully we can get something this time...” he sighs.

For the past few weeks, they’ve tried to determine the kitten’s gender, but they weren’t able to get enough confirmation. It was normal though according to Hue, who explained that Ventrexian babies take a little longer than human babies to grow enough to determine genders.

“Is there one that you’d like more than the other?” Quinn asked the Ventrexian, who smiles. “It doesn’t matter to me... I just want them to be healthy and happy...” he says gently rubbing his baby bump.

—————

“Okay. Ready KitKat?” Gary asked the Ventrexian, who was laying across the couch with his shirt off. “Ready.” He answers, looking over at Hue, who was preparing for another ultrasound. “Right. Hold still now, Avocato.” The little robot warns as he sets his feelers over the Ventrexian’s stomach, the ultrasound image being displayed on his little monitor screen. Avocato cant help but chuckle a little at the ticklish feeling over his belly. Gary of course starts chuckling as well, “KitKat..! Hold still..!” He says as he rubs the Ventrexian’s arm. “Sorry Babe it just- mmh... t-tickles.” He says, trying not to giggle. Quinn smiles and rubs the Ventrexian’s shoulders to try and keep him calm.

“Aha. There you are.” Hue announces as he finds the baby, who starts kicking and squirming excitedly as they showed up on Hue’s screen. The two humans and Ventrexian laugh softly at the happy little kitten. “Well Hue..? Can you tell yet..?”

“I can tell that it is a healthy baby boy.” Hue says in a gentle tone. The three gasp and smile. “Oh my crap it’s a boy!” Gary exclaims excitedly as he nuzzles the Ventrexian, who nuzzles back purring. Quinn chuckles and kisses both Gary and Avocato’s heads.

—————

Gary noticed something strange was happening...

A lot of the food in the kitchen would randomly disappear. They knew it wasn’t mice because they’ve never had any problems with them before. Plus there wasn’t any evidence that it WAS mice. The blonde made his way down the hallway towards his prior bedroom, now Avocato’s. But he stopped seeing the closet at the end of the hallway slightly open..?

Gary slowly approached the door, carefully creaking it open. Needless to say he was surprised at what he found.

There was Avocato, bedded down on some clothes that had fallen onto the floor, and multiple bags and wrappers of food scattered in the corners of the closet, some still holding food. The Ventrexian looks up at the blonde, who stares right back down at him. “Uhh... you okay KitKat??? What’re you doing in here?- hey! did you eat my cookies?!?” He says seeing an empty package that once was full of Gary’s favorite cookies. Avocato flattens his ears in guilt. “...s-sorry Baby... craving got to me bad...”

Gary sighs, “No... it’s fine... if your hungry, your hungry. I know that little guy has been making you eat a lot lately...” Avocato looks away in guilt, he really hated how he was caving into these cravings...

“So... you okay? Why are you all curled up in the closet??” Gary asked him. “I uh... I’m not really sure honestly... I just wanted some place to myself... I don’t know what’s come over me...”

“It is normal Avocato.” Hue’s voice came from behind Gary before the little robot waddled to the open door. “It is known that pregnant Ventrexians tend to make their own little hideaways when they are getting closer to labor. Similar to cats.” Gary accidentally squeals a little “Oh my crap are you serious?! That is so freaking adorable!!”

Avocato chuckles and rolls his eyes, but he jumps a little when Hue sets his feeler on his stomach. “Hmm... giving in to cravings are we?” Avocato flattens his ears and blushes in guilt. “... I couldn’t stop myself Hue... this kit just always seems to be hungry...”

“I know Avocato. But you can’t just eat everything in sight. It’s not healthy for you or the kitten.” Avocato sighs sadly and curls up in his bedding. “If you are still hungry, I can prepare you some of your favorite stew?” Avocato shakes his head, “...no... ate way too much... thanks though Hue...” he sighs softly.

Hue nods, “Very well. Come Gary. Let’s let him rest.” Gary nods and follows the little droid, leaving the door slightly open to let a little light in. Avocato sighs and curls up in a ball, listening to his stomach trying to calm down after his overeating.

—————

“Kitten?” Avocato’s ears pricked up hearing Quinn’s gentle voice. He looks up at her. “Hey... there’s my favorite Ventrexian... I heard the guys talking about what you’ve been up to...” Avocato nods slowly. The human coos and pets his head gently. “Poor kitty... you need a tummy rub?? I also heard you ate too much...” Avocato groans softly and nods, uncurling a little for her.

Quinn smiles and sits by the Ventrexian, gently starting to massage his tummy. He relaxes at the soothing feeling.

Quinn feels the baby kitten wriggling around, it was hard to believe that it had been nine months since the guy had become pregnant. It would surly be any day now... no more than another month at most.

“Won’t be much longer Baby... then you can finally meet your baby boy...!” She says softly as she kisses his forehead. Avocato purrs softly as he settles down in his nest.

...any day now...


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something comes up early into the morning.

Quinn walked into the living room, meeting up with Gary. They were both sipping their coffee. Except... something was missing... It wasn’t Avocato, cause he was mostly staying in his little den he’d turned the closet into.

“Wheres Hue?”

It was then that they both heard a painful restrained cry down the hall. Both humans look at each other before bolting down the hallway. They both froze in their tracks when they see Hue at Avocato’s closet. They look at each other again.

They snap out of their thoughts hearing another painful groan. They come closer and see into the closet, both gasping.

Avocato was laying in his bedding, drenched in sweat, with his shorts and boxers down, with a tiny form crowning from his opening.

“Oooohhhh my crap, ohmycrap ohmycrap ohmycrap-“ Gary panics and paces up and down the hallway. Quinn kneels beside Hue. Avocato looks up at her in pain, “Q-Quinn?-AGH!” He yells as he goes through another contraction. Quinn instinctively reaches out and rubs his arm, “Shhh... Shh.... easy Kitten... it’s okay...” Avocato breathes heavily, gripping the fabric under him. “Your okay Kitten... just breathe. Breath...” she says softly as she shows him how to breathe correctly. Avocato winces in pain but slowly manages to copy her breathing.

“Alright Avocato. You need to keep pushing.” Hue says to the Ventrexian. Avocato winces but nods, Quinn gently rubs his shoulders. “You can do this Kitten... just breathe like I told you, and push. Breathe, and push. You can do that can’t you?” Avocato nods, wincing as he goes through yet another contraction.

Quinn shushes him, “Come on Kitten. Breathe... Breathe for me.” Avocato slows his breathing as told. “...okay... now push..!”

Avocato yells out in pain as he pushes, the tiny Ventrexian slowly inching out a little more. “There ya go... good boy Avocato...! Keep going..!” Gary coaxed him from behind Hue and Quinn. Avocato pants softly before pushing hard once more.

It was a long hour... but the tiny Ventrexian was almost completely out. “Come on KitKat..! Just one more big push..! You can do it..!” Gary says trying to coax the labored Ventrexian. Avocato looks at the three with half shut eyes. He was completely exhausted from the past three hours of work...

“Come on Kitten... Just give us one more really good push and you’ll be done...! Then you can rest. Okay?” Quinn said trying to comfort the Ventrexian, gently rubbing his cheek. Avocato pants softly before he pushes with all his remaining might, screaming in pain as he grips the fabric. He gasps sharply as he felt something slip out of his opening.

“Well done Avocato. You’ve done it.” Hue says as he pulls the fresh towel over, handing it to Quinn. The female pets Avocato’s sweat drenched head gently. “You did it Baby..! You did it..! We’re so proud of you...!” She says as she takes the towel given to her and reaching down to the messy being laying on the other towel.

Avocato eyes her, watching as she carefully lifted a tiny orange Ventrexian who was wrapped up in the towel. The newborn squeaks and whimpers repeatedly, probably confused and scared as to whatever was happening since he couldn’t see yet. “Shh... it’s okay little one... it’s okay... I’ve got you...” Quinn shushes the baby, gently rubbing his tiny back and rocking him as she headed for the bathroom.

Gary came closer to his Ventrexian friend and gently rubs his head. “You did it man...! You did it...! Your a daddy now...!” Avocato smiles weakly, still trying to catch his breath.

The little orange kitten mews and squirms as Quinn held him under the faucet, she gently cleaned the baby off, knowing that Avocato was most likely too weak to do it himself. The baby cries out scared, Quinn rubs his tiny little head with her fingers. “Shh..... easy little one... it’s alright... your okay...” she coos to the baby softly, the little kitten babbles and presses its little face against her hand. Quinn smiles at the little guy’s affection, continuing to gently clean him off.

Gary stayed beside the Ventrexian as Hue cleaned the closet of the mess that was made. Avocato’s breathing was slowly steadying, though he felt absolutely exhausted...

“Okay...! Come say hi to daddy..!” Quinn says softly as she brings a little bundle of towels to the closet. Wrapped in the towels was the tiny little Ventrexian kitten, all clean and meowing softly. Avocato smiles and lets some tears of joy fall from his eyes, as Quinn slowly hands the baby to him. Gary helps his pal holds the baby in his arms.

Avocato smiles down at his newborn, who starts meowing as he smells and feels his daddy there. “....hey kitto... we finally meet....” Avocato says in his raspy and tired voice. The baby squeaks excitedly, making he and Gary smile.

“What were you thinking of naming him Kitten??” Quinn asked as she sat with the two. Avocato hums softly as he looks down at the tiny Ventrexian, who was starting to fall asleep in daddy’s arms. Avocato’s smile grows slightly as he finally gets it.

“...Little Cato... His name is Little Cato...”


	5. Joys of Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avocato, Gary and Quinn all work hard to take care of their new baby boy, Little Cato!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning. Your heart will most likely explode with this chapter.
> 
> Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Here’s a cookie to help you through it (::)

It had been a month since Little Cato’s birth, since then his eyes and ears had opened and he had grown a little bit. Avocato took a few days after the birth to regain his strength back, but he mostly stayed very close to his son. Not only Avocato, but Quinn and Gary were all very loving and caring to the kitten. They all loved him very much, and they could tell that he loved them back the same.

“Quinn!! Avocato!! Get in here!!!”

Quinn and Avocato both ran into the living room hearing Gary’s yell, worried that maybe Little Cato had hurt himself while they were playing. “What?! What’s wrong?!” They stopped dead in their tracks seeing them...

...Little Cato was trying to push himself up onto his four paws and stand up. Gary had the most excited look on his face as he watched the tiny Ventrexian trying to stand up on his paws. Avocato chuckles as the two sit with Gary, watching the little one try his hardest. “Come on son..! You can do it..!” Avocato said to his little boy to get his spirits up. It was normal for baby Ventrexians to try and at least walk on all four paws at one to two months of age. The little kitten squeaks and manages to be up on all four paws, though a little shaky.

“Aww!! Good boy Little Cato..! Good boy..!!” They cheer for him as he wags his little tail and mews excitedly. Gary smiles and gets down on his knees on the floor. “Come on buddy..! Come to uncle Gary..!” Little Cato looks up at him and takes a tiny step, then another, before he falls down onto his face. He whimpers sadly and sniffles. Gary instantly gasps and goes to him and picks him up.

“Ohh, buddy... Shh... it’s okay... your fine...!” He shushes the kitten as he nuzzles and rocks him gently. Little Cato babbles and paws at Gary’s face, making the blonde chuckle at the feeling of his tiny paws brushing against his cheek. “Heheh... You did a good job little buddy! You took two steps! That’s better than none! But- we were proud of you anyway..!” He says smiling as he holds the little kitten up to his face. Little Cato giggles and mews.

Quinn and Avocato chuckle at them both. Gary was always making sure to keep the little guy happy and entertained, he was perfect for the job. 

—————

Gary was watching 3 month old Little Cato playing with his toys. Thankfully he had managed to teach the kit how to entertain himself at times, not that he didn’t mind playing with the little guy! He just knew that sometimes they would all be busy.

Gary yawns as he props his head up in his hand, he missed his coffee this morning cause Little Cato woke up very early all excited and as usual Gary had to let him out to play with him and hopefully calm him down a little... that was two hours ago...

Gary’s eyes shot open when he felt something sharp on his ankle. He yelps as he looks down, he freezes seeing what it was.

It was Little Cato, biting on his ankle. Gary chuckles and picks the little orange fuzzball up. “Hey Buddy..! What’chu think your doing biting my leg like tha-“ Gary stopped, seeing... something...?

He brings the little kitten closer to his face, of course the little guy giggles and paws at his face. Gary took that moment to get a closer look...

...it was!

“Oooohhhhh!!!!!-my crap your little fangs are coming in!!!!” Gary squealed excitedly, making Little Cato giggle. Gary hugs the tiny kitten happily. “Your daddy’s gonna flip out!!! Those are the cutest widdle toofs I’ve ever seen!!!” Gary says as he nuzzles his nose against Little Cato’s. The Ventrexian giggles adorably and puts his little paws on Gary’s face, making the blonde smile.

—————

Quinn was a very caring motherly figure to Little Cato, always making sure he was getting the best care he could get.  
So needless to say, she took EXTRA good care of him when the little guy caught a cold.

Little Cato was around six months old when it happened. Gary said he wasn’t being as playful as usual and Quinn checked the little kitten out. She quickly came to the conclusion that he had a little cold.

She barely left the little kitten alone while he was sick. She made sure he got plenty of milk and rest, and she used a baby nose sucker to clean out his stuffy nose. She also learned that he was even more cuddly when he didn’t feel good. It kinda reminded her of whenever Gary got sick. “You’ve been hanging around Gare too much, your picking up on his habits.” She chuckles softly as she rocks the kitten, who was already half asleep in her arms.

She hated it whenever the little guy had bad coughing fits, cause if it was a really bad one and he was coughing for a few minutes, the little guy would start crying. She couldn’t stand to see him cry.

“Shh... Your okay Sweetie... Mommy’s got you...” she coos comfortingly as she rubs his back. Little Cato’s coughing finally eases and he nestles against her shoulder. Quinn smiles and continues to rub his back. “...there you go... see? Your okay....”

After about a week, Little Cato was feeling better and back to playing with Gary again.

—————

Avocato opened his eyes at the sound of crying. He glances over at the alarm clock, it read ‘1:30 AM’. He perks his ears up hearing another cry. He gets up and goes over to his son’s crib, seeing the little kitten crying and squirming in his PJs.

“Hey... hey... Shh... it’s okay pal...” he shushes his son as he picks him up. The little kitten whimpers and presses himself against his father’s chest as soon as he’s close enough. Avocato rubs his son’s back gently as he rocks him. “Shh..... Easy son... it’s okay... daddy’s here...” he continues trying to comfort his son.

“What’s the matter Buddy...? You hungry?” Little Cato shakes his head. He had recently started responding to some questions with nods or head shakes, which was helpful in situations like this. “No? Well... you don’t need a diaper change... so what’s wrong Buddy?” He says softly as he sits on his bed.

Little Cato whimpers and grips his papa’s shirt, Avocato shushes him and rubs his little head. The kitten presses his head against his father’s touch. It was then that Avocato felt how damp his fur was. ‘Shit... is he running a fever..?’ Avocato gently presses the back of his paw against his son’s forehead. ‘Not warm... thank god.’ Then it hit him...

“Did somebody have a bad dream..?” Little Cato looks up at him, before nodding. Avocato frowns and rubs the kit’s head gently. “...it’s okay son... everything’s okay... dreams aren’t real. Okay? Even the scariest ones. Their not real. And your okay...! Everybody is okay...” he says comfortingly as he rocks his son gently.

Avocato continued to rock and talk to his son for the longest time until the little guy had calmed down enough to go back to sleep in daddy’s arms. Avocato smiles before yawning. He lays back in his bed and snuggles with his son curled up in his arms, both Ventrexians sleeping peacefully.

—————

“Spidercat...? Spiiidercaaat??? Wake up buddy...!” Gary says softly as he gently shakes the sleeping kitten. Little Cato mumbles and opens his little eyes, looking up at the blonde. “Hey buddy...! You know what day it is???” Little Cato sits up and tilts his head at the human, who chuckles at the cute motion. “...it’s your birthday Buddy!!” Gary exclaimed excitedly. Little Cato had no idea what his ‘uncle’ was talking about, but seeing how happy and excited he was made him smile and giggle excitedly too.

Gary lifts the Ventrexian up out of his crib and holds him up. “Oh my crap look at you!! I swear not too long ago you were just thiiiiiis big..!!” Gary says as he gestures how little the kit was the day he was born. 

“Alrighty Spidercat! You and me are just gonna play as long as you want today! And then later, your daddy and mommy have something special for you!” Little Cato giggles happily, making Gary laugh as well.

Little Cato definitely took advantage of his ‘play until he can’t any more’. He was having a blast spending his time with Gary, and the latter doing the same. They both just loved spending time together.

“Garebear?? You two ready?” Quinn called from the kitchen. “Yeah Quinn! Be there in a sec!” Gary replied as he scooped up the Ventrexian. “Okay little buddy! Ready for your big surprise??” Little Cato nods excitedly. “Okay! Oh- close your eyes, okay?” Little Cato nods again and squeezes his eyes shut. Gary chuckles and brings the kit with him into the kitchen.

“Okay Spidercat! You can open your eyes now!” The kitten does as told. On his high chair there was a little cyan colored cupcake with sprinkles all over it and one candle. “Happy Birthday Little Cato!!!” The three day happily. The kitten smiles and giggles happily.

Gary sets the little orange kit in his high chair, “Alright buddy, before you eat your cupcake, you gotta blow out the candle and make a wish!” Little Cato smiles and stares at the candle for a moment before trying to blow it out, failing miserably. The three adults just chuckle at his attempts before Gary ends up having to help him blow it out. Little Cato smiles triumphantly afterwards, the three all cheer for him.

“Alright little guy! It’s all yours!” Little Cato instantly started tearing into the cupcake, getting the cyan icing all over him. Quinn sighs, “Honey, your getting it all over y-“

“Aw cmon Quinn. Let him have his fun.” Gary chuckles, Quinn sighs again before smiling and leaning on Gary’s shoulder. They watch the little kitten eat his birthday treat. Gary busting out laughing when the little guy took his icing covered paws and brushed them on his head, making him look like he had blue hair. “Oh my god Quinn get a picture!” He laughs, as she pulls out her phone and snaps a pic. Avocato chuckles and kneels by his birthday boy, who babbles and paws at his daddy. “Da...! Da...!!”

All three gasp at what came from the kit. Avocato smiling wide and having some tears forming in his eyes. “What’s that Bud?? What are you trying to say???” Little Cato babbles some more, with all three watching him with big smiles on their faces.

“...Da...Dada...!!” Little Cato says as he puts his paws on Avocato’s face. The Ventrexian’s eyes burst into tears of joy as he chuckles.

“....Dada loves you too son.”


	6. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing in the Goodspeed Household!

Gary snores loudly as he was curled up against Quinn, snuggling up with her like he has been for a long time since Avocato’s arrival. Quinn smiles as she opens her eyes, nuzzling Gary’s messy golden hair. She always loved how soft it was.

She looks over at the alarm clock and saw it was around 7:30AM. She starts to gently shake her boyfriend’s shoulder. “Garebear...? Gary...? Time to wake up baby...” Gary stirs and mumbles as he snuggles closer to her, his arms wrapped around her middle. Quinn can’t help but giggle at this. “Come on Garebear... Wake up Baby...” Gary mumbles and nuzzles her stomach lovingly “Mmmh....don’wanna....” he whines softly, still having his eyes shut.

“Ga’wy?”

Quinn looked up at the door, spotting the little orange Ventrexian standing there peeking in at them. She smiles, “Hey Lil’Cato... You can come in Baby.” The four year old Ventrexian approaches the bed and hops up from Quinn’s side, struggling to climb up without using his claws. Quinn helps him up and lets him settle down against her.

Little Cato trills softly in curiosity as he spots Gary snuggled up to her. He paws at him, trying to get him to wake up. Quinn chuckles at his cute act. “He’s being troublesome isn’t he? Maybe you’ll have better luck with him than me?” Little Cato giggles in determination and paws at the blonde’s face.

Quinn chuckles seeing Gary trying not to laugh at the ticklish feeling of the kit’s paws. Little Cato whines when Gary didn’t seem to be waking up, drooping his ears sadly. Gary cracked open an eye hearing the sad whine, instantly getting up and pulling the kitten close to him. “No, Buddy..! I’m okay..! I’m up.” He comforts him as he hugs the kit.

Quinn chuckles and pets Little Cato’s head, making him purr. “Alright boys. You guys want pancakes for breakfast?” They both nod excitedly. She smiles and gets up, heading for the kitchen.

—————

Gary was, as usual, keeping Little Cato entertained through the day. His dad would normally be keeping him entertained as well, but as of late he hasn’t been able to play as much. A few weeks ago, Avocato had managed to pick up a job at a local auto repair shop and he was usually out of the house three days a week. Gary didn’t mind though. It just reminded him of old times when Little Cato was a baby.

—————

Gary stares at the door, tapping his knee anxiously. Little Cato was playing with his toy dinosaurs a few feet away on the floor. The human was anxiously waiting for the older Ventrexian to return home... he should’ve been home almost two hours ago...

“...KitKat... where are you...?”

“Garebear? Aren’t you coming to eat your dinner??” Quinn asked him softly. Little Cato looks up at her hearing her voice, then back at Gary, who sighs. “....in a minute...”

“You said that half an hour ago Baby...” Little Cato whimpers softly and comes over to Gary’s side, pressing himself against the human’s side in an attempt at comforting him. Gary momentarily snaps out of his stare and smiles, wrapping his arm around the four year old. “Hung’wy Ga’wy?” He asks the blonde as he put one of his tiny paws on the human’s stomach. Gary chuckles and rubs his head gently. “Yeah. Sorry Bud. I’m just waiting on your daddy... he should’ve been here already...” Gary says worriedly as he lifted the kit into his lap.

“Is Dada coming back??” Gary gasps at the kit’s sad little question, his heart aching when he looked down at the kitten as he whimpers softly. “Wh-what? Of course he’s coming back Buddy..! I’m just worried that he’s so late and he didn’t tell us he was working over-“

The doorknob rattles, making them both look up at the door excitedly. Little Cato giggles and runs to the door just like he always does when his daddy came home. He loved to greet him when he comes home from work.

The door opened and closed within a second, Avocato rushing into the room and shutting the door in the blink of an eye, panting heavily. Little Cato, being a four year old who was just happy to see his dad, didn’t think anything of it and hugged Avocato’s leg. He stopped his happy little giggle when he felt his dad’s fur was soaking wet, but he pulled his paws away to see them soaked red.

Little Cato started trembling in horror as he looked up at his papa, seeing his shirt was drenched in the same shade of red. “D-D-Dada?!?” Little Cato cried in horror, making Quinn bolt into the living room. “Oh my fucking god- Kitten!!!” She rushed to the Ventrexian, all while Little Cato kept crying in terror. Quinn lifted the Ventrexian’s shirt, making him groan in pain, but she checks his torso. She found he had a deep stab wound in the side of his stomach.

Gary thankfully had gotten Little Cato in his arms and blocked his eyes from the injury before he could see it, but the little boy kept crying and screaming in fear. “Shh... I-it’s okay Spidercat. Shh...” Gary tried comforting him as Quinn led Avocato toward the bathroom. “Gary, get the blood off of Little Cato and try to keep him calm. HUE!! I need your help in here!!”

Gary watched them enter into the bathroom and closing the door. He flinches hearing the baby Ventrexian crying out for his daddy in his arms. “Shh... it’s gonna be okay Spidercat. Shh...” Gary tried to calm the kitten down again, cradling him in his arms. “D-Da-Dada!!!” The kit cries out in heartbreak. Gary was struggling not to break down as well, but he knew he had to be strong for Little Cato.

“Hey... hey... shh... everything’s gonna be okay little buddy... your daddy’s gonna be okay...! I promise... just calm down, okay? D-don’t cry. You know if y-you cry, I cry...! Heh...” Gary says with a shaken chuckle at the end. Little Cato sniffles and buries his face in the human’s chest, still shaking and crying, but thankfully not as hard.

“Okay. Let’s get you cleaned up Bud.” Gary says softly as he brings the kit to the kitchen, trying to keep him from hearing his father’s painful groans from the bathroom.

—————

Gary was anxiously waiting to hear something, anything about Avocato’s condition. He didn’t manage to get a good enough look at the wound since he had to keep Little Cato’s innocent little eyes from even seeing it, but he knew by how much blood there was it had to be bad.

“Gary? You still awake?” Quinn’s soft voice came from the door to Avocato and Little Cato’s bedroom. Gary looked over from where he sat by Little Cato’s bed, where the toddler was sleeping curled up tightly. “Hey. How’s he doing?” Gary whispered. “Hue and I stitched up his wound and bandaged it up as good as we can. He should be fine eventually.” Quinn said as she sat beside him. Gary sighs shaken, looking down at the sleeping kitten.

“How the hell did this happen..? Who would even think about hurting Avocato?! We know everyone where he works and their the nicest people! Who would do this to him?!” Gary whisper-yells, still shaken. Quinn sighs, putting a gentle bit firm hand on his shoulder.

“He told us who did it.”

Gary gasps, turning to her with a shocked look. Although... he’s had this look almost all night.

“...it was Garth.”


	7. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they each have their own fears about what’s happening at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the wait. But here we are again.

“What does Garth want with you?!”

“I don’t know, okay?! He just ran up and stabbed me and ran off after I clawed his face!” Avocato says, holding his bandaged middle. Gary sighs in exasperation, pacing back and forth in front of Avocato’s bed.

“Wh-what should we do? Should we call the cops??” Gary suggests, his voice clearly full of fear and anger and panic. “I dont know... I’m sorry this happened...”

“What? No- KitKat, it’s not your fault!” Gary says coming closer to his wounded Ventrexian friend. “No Gary... It is. If I hadn’t fallen for him and gotten pregnant with his kit than he wouldn’t...-“ Avocato stops, shaking. Gary shushes him and hugs him gently.

“Cato. It’s okay. Garth is just a jerk. He used you for his own gross needs by the look of it. He took advantage of you. But don’t think it’s your fault, okay? You didn’t know he was like that... I’ve been in your place before...” Garry says, sighing softly at the end.

“Don’t worry. I’ll call the cops and tell them you were sexually attacked by a predator. And literally attacked. Okay? Oh, uh... I will need to know what he looks like though.” Avocato sighs, pulling out his phone and opening his photos. He had been conflicting against himself on deleting the one picture he had left of he and Garth. But know he’s glad he didn’t. “Here. This should help.” He hands the blonde his phone, presenting the photo.

Gary looked down at the screen. There was Avocato, in the same clothes he was wearing the day he found him, although they weren’t all torn up. He had his arm around the taller Ventrexian, who did the same to him. Garth has orange fur, just like Little Cato’s, darker stripes through his fur, white fluff in his ears as well and a white muzzle on his snout, and one light green and one light blue eyes.

“Thanks KitKat. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of this. You just take it easy and rest. Alright?” Avocato nods and lays his head back down on the bed.  
—————  
“Little Cato???” Quinn called for the little Ventrexian, walking down the hallway looking for him. She stopped, spotting a familiar orange tail poking out of the closet. She walks up and opens the door, making the kit trill startled. “Hey Sweetie. What’re you doing in here??” She asks softly as she knelt down.

“Don’t wanna hurt Dada...” Quinn tilts her head at the child’s response. “What do you mean you don’t wanna hurt your dad? We all know you would never hurt him..!” Little Cato whimpers softly, looking away from her. She puts her two fingers under his chin to turn him to face her again, but before she could touch him he whines and backs away. “-wha, Sweetie?? What is it?”

He whines softly, now backed up against the back wall of the closet. “Little Cato... what aren’t you telling me...?” He flattens his ears sadly, whimpering. He slowly lifts his paw up as if he was showing her it. She looks at it, not seeing anything particularly wrong with his paw. “Hu’wt Dada...” he says, spreading his fingers. THATS when she gets it.

“Oh- Honey... you know you would never hurt your dad! It’s not like your little claws have minds of their own..! Every Ventrexian has these. You have them to protect yourself! But you don’t have to worry about having to protect yourself from your daddy. He loves you.” Little Cato looks down at his paws, eyes glued to the tiny needles poking out of his fingers. Quinn pulls him into her lap and close to her stomach, petting his head.

“Now. Do you wanna help me make your dad something to eat?” The Ventrexian kit nods. She chuckles and lifts herself and the kitten up, heading into the kitchen.  
—————  
“-okay. Okay, thank you sir. Please call us if you get anything..? Thank you. Goodbye Officer Stone.” Gary hung up the phone and set it down, sighing and resting his head in his hands. The fact that Garth had taken advantage of Avocato and THEN hurt him physically and emotionally?! It was really pissing him off.

“Lil’Cato..! Your getting it all over yourself!”  
“So’wwy momma.”

Gary snapped out of his rage hearing his girlfriend and son in the kitchen. He gets up and heads their way. “Hey. What’s happening in here?”

“Hey Baby, we’re just making Kitten somehing to eat. Little Cato wanted to help- ah! But he’s getting it all over himself..!” She yelps as the kit flicked more sauce on himself and her. “So’wwy momma.” Gary chuckles, ruffling the kit’s hair. “Well... be sure you add the most important part! Lots of love..! You know Hue says it works with everything...except butter wheat crunch...nothing works with that...” Little Cato giggles, hugging Gary’s leg and accidentally getting the sauce on his pants. “-eep! So’wwy Ga’wy...”

“It’s fine... you little messy rascal!” Gary chuckles as he gives the kit a noogie, making the kitten giggle and squirm trying to free himself.  
—————  
“Dada???”

Avocato opened his eyes hearing his son’s little voice. He hadn’t seen or heard him since he came home hurt. “Hey kitto... where’ve you been? I’ve been worried about you.” Little Cato mumbles as he tries to bring the tray with the bowl over without spilling it. Finally he gets it to the bed. “So’wwy... I’m okay! Dada hung’wy?” Little Cato pushes the tray towards his wounded papa, who smiles and rubs his head. “Thanks bud...”

As Avocato ate, Little Cato took the moment to curl up against his dad, snuggling close, being careful not to hurt him. Avocato smiles and pets his son’s back, making him purr. Once Avocato had eaten all his food he moved the tray over and laid back down, holding his boy close. Little Cato giggles softly and purrs, nuzzling his daddy’s face. Avocato purrs his familiar comforting purr and nuzzles his child back.

It wasn’t long before the two Ventrexians were fast asleep.


	8. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary remembers his darker times in his past.

Gary sighs as he looked down at the photo of Avocato and Garth. Looking at it filled him with fury and hate... but at the same time... he had memories flood back to him...

“Garebear...?” Gary turns behind him, seeing Quinn in her pjs looking at him. “...what’re you still doing up Baby...? I thought you said you were coming to bed...?” Gary sighs, turning the phone off. “...sorry. I got distracted...”

“What do you mean?” Quinn asked, sitting beside her boyfriend. Gary rubs his tired eyes, sighing once more. “... I just got to thinking about my past again... no big deal.” Quinn puts her hand on Gary’s knee gently. “Baby... last time you were like this, you said you’d be fine and then you were depressed for nearly a week. What brought this up? Is it Avocato?”

“Sort of...” Gary says softly. Turning the phone back on and showing her the photo. She looks at the image of the two Ventrexians, frowning slightly. “Now I understand... they remind you of you and Terrance. Right?” Gary nods, thinking back to those times...  
—————  
Gary had just turned 21, and he had met who he thought was his savior...

He was a tall gentleman, who he had met when some of the city scumbags were after him again. The man had jumped in and saved him before he could get hurt again. He also lived on the streets, but Gary happily joined in with him. Two was better than one after all. Besides, he had saved his life.

Gary and the man, who’s name was Terrance, lived together for months, looking out for one another and being more successful getting food together than apart.

...then it happened.

“Hey. Wakey-wakey Goldilocks.” Terrance said into sleeping Gary’s ear. The blonde stirs and opens his eyes. “...morning...” Terrance chuckles lowly and strokes the blonde’s cheek. “It’s not morning yet cutie... it’s late in the night.” He leans in to kiss his neck. Gary gasps at his partner’s actions. He starts to pull away, but Terrance grips him tightly, yanking him back. “T-Terrance?! Stop!!”

“Hold still Blondie... don’t wanna hurt you accidentally...” Terrance whispers into Gary’s ear as he started to remove his pants. Gary squirms trying to escape, but Terrance kept an incredibly strong grip on him, holding him in place as he removed the blonde’s pants as well. “Try not to make too much noise...”  
—————  
Gary scrunched his eyes shut remembering that night... He never wanted to loose his virginity like that... At least HE didn’t get pregnant...

“Baby... come on. You should just get some sleep. It’s very late.” Quinn said as she rubbed his arm gently. Gary sighs and nuzzles her, before nodding.

The two get up off the couch and head for their bedroom.  
—————  
Unsurprisingly, Gary was still sleeping in the later hours of the morning.

Quinn woke up later than normal as well, but Gary was still sleeping. She knew he was very stressed as of late, and he has been staying up late since this whole thing started. So she let him sleep in longer, gently stroking his hair as he snores softly.

“Ga’wy??”

Quinn shushes softly at the familiar voice in the doorway, being Little Cato. The little kitten flattens his ears, feeling guilty for just coming in like that. “It’s okay Sweetie. Gary’s just really tired lately. He needs his sleep.” Little Cato looks up at Gary, whining softly. “He’s fine honey... just let him sleep.” The kitten nods, before going to see his dad. Quinn smiles and stays with her sleepy boyfriend.  
—————  
“Dada?”

Avocato turned to the door, seeing his little orange fuzzball. “Hey bud. I figured you’d be playing with Gary?” Little Cato shakes his head and comes closer. “Ga’wy s’weeping.”

“Still?” The little orange kit nods. “Momma says he’s s’weepy.” Little Cato says as he comes closer to his dad’s bedside. The kitten jumps up and paws at the bedsheets, trying to hold on and not fall off. Avocato leans down and picks him up, lifting him up onto the bed. “Forget how to climb boy?” Avocato chuckles.

Little Cato grumbles and shakes his head, whining before hesitantly flexing his fingers and showing his claws. “Your claws? What about them? Did you pull one while you were playing??” Little Cato shakes his head. “Hu’wt you...”

“What? Kitto. You wouldn’t hurt me..! And even if you did it’s not like I would stop loving you! You NEED to use your claws kitto. Every Ventrexian has to at some point in their lives! Be it fighting, climbing, whatever.” Little Cato looks down at his little finger needles in silence...


End file.
